


i still stay cause you're the only thing i know

by adashofhope



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Trauma, i strayed from the plot because i have no Self Control, mj and peter over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: a look at mj finding her way back home. back to peter.





	i still stay cause you're the only thing i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youheldyourbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/gifts).



> i'd like to thank @spideyxchelle on tumblr for basically coming up with this whole fic idea, and for making it sound so appealing in three sentences, that i've written it in a day. 
> 
> (sorry for not doing it justice, oops)

It took them seven years.

Seven years to find solace in each other.

To find comfort.

To find love.

They awkwardly danced around their feelings for each other for years. Then, Peter found something real in a shy, sweet soul like Gwen Stacy. 18 year-old Michelle smiled and cheered Peter on to ask Gwen out and got her heart broken in the process.

She would find herself at Ned’s place, her eyes bloodshot, and the empty feeling in her chest as Peter sent her text after text about his dates with Gwen. She would find herself on the phone with Liz, not being able to feel anymore, the tears stopping as Liz would coax her over the phone in a soft, mom-like voice.

Then, she graduated, determined to get as far as possible from Peter and Gwen.

She gets into Harvard and meets a boy at a party.

His light brown curls, remind her of someone she used to know but she’s determined to have a good time. Harvard Boy approaches her and asks her about her major awkwardly, and for someone to cling onto- he’s socially awkward.

She finds a friend in Harvard Boy, whose name she learns, is Harry Osborn.

She’s making fun of his wealth one day, when he leans over and kisses her square on the mouth. He pulls away, apologising profusely. Michelle stares at him, a little surprised at herself for liking the kiss. Her heart flutters unexpectedly, and she takes it as a sign to kiss him again.

She gets the call from Ned when she's finishing her second year of law school.

She brings Harry to Gwen’s funeral, deciding that it was time she introduced him to her parents anyway. MJ hugs Ned and avoids Peter like the plague. She’s catching up with Liz, who’s going on about how in the hell Michelle scored herself a hottie like Harry when she notices Peter staring blankly at Gwen’s tombstone.

MJ kisses Harry on the cheek, and asks him to give her a minute.

They start with awkward small talk, and end with MJ hugging Peter- like she did when he would have those horrible nightmares about Spider-Man. She manages to get him out of the graveyard, and they get coffee together.

Peter and Harry get along and when she gets home, Harry tells her that he loves her for the first time. MJ tells him that she loves him too because it only seems right.

Peter visits her unexpectedly one night at their apartment. He gets a little agitated whenever Harry’s around but Michelle pushes that to the back of her mind.

 

She calls Peter the first time she catches him cheating on her.

Peter tells her to dump him at first, but then, his voice softens and he tells her to do what her heart wants. She thanks Peter for being a good friend and doesn’t notice the stutter in his voice when he says, “Y-yeah, f-friend.”

She takes Harry back, and shoots the girl who forced herself on him dirty looks whenever they bump into each other in class.

Peter loses his temper over the phone when she tells him that she’s still with Harry, and they stop talking entirely.

Harry learns of his father’s double identity and turns to drugs, alcohol, and girls.

MJ enters their apartment after a particularly horrible day at the law firm she was interning at, to find two semi-naked girls all over him. When she demands, that he explain himself to her, he lowers her self-esteem with a few comments about her personality, crushes her heart in his hands, and tells her to pack her belongings.

Homeless, and nowhere to turn, she finds herself at Ned’s apartment.

She appears at the door, eyes blotchy and red, the tears running down her cheeks and her belongings in her hands, mumbling something about déjà vu.

Ned holds her in the doorway for a while and she sees Peter coming out of the toilet from over Ned’s shoulder and she pulls away, “I shouldn’t have come here…it’s weird, I’m sorry.”

Ned tells her that it’s all bullshit and to just ignore Peter. She wipes away her tears when Peter stares at her quizzically and mumbles an apology as she makes her way to Ned’s guest room.

Peter apologises for yelling at her, telling her that it wasn’t really his place to say anything about her relationships. She laughs, and admits that he was right all along.

Peter holds her in his arms, and it feels a little too much like how he’d hold her when they were 16 and her parents would have never-ending fights that were loud enough for her to hear, even with her bedroom door closed.

 

Tony gets Peter an apartment and MJ rooms with him.

They get unbelievably close, closer than Michelle should allow herself to be, with a boy who had unknowingly gotten many tears out of her. She’s there for him when he wakes up in a cold sweat, still having nightmares over losing his loved ones –like he lost Gwen. He’s there for her when it gets a little too much and her depression skyrockets.

They find a home in each other.

Peter kisses her one night, when she’s telling him that she doesn’t want to end up alone. She kisses him back, and the kiss becomes urgent.

7 years of horrible timing, jealousy, blinking back tears, fake smiles, pent up tension, and uncontrollable feelings, lead up to this moment.

Their first date is a success.

 

A month later, they’re out and about when Peter bumps into his former partner on missions, Felicia Hardy.

Michelle’s all smiles, polite, and even friendly, until she notices that Peter and Felicia’s relationship isn’t exactly platonic.

She uses the expected phone call from her mom, as an excuse to get away from the situation. Mumbling something about an issue at the law firm, she takes off, the tears falling free.

She hates that she looks like every female protagonist in every rom-com ever, running through the streets of Manhattan in tears. She reaches their apartment, trying to talk some sense into herself. She was making too much of a big deal out of this. She was probably overreacting. If Peter hadn’t already thought about leaving her, he was definitely going to now.

She bursts into tears, collapsing on the bathroom floor, her chest heaving with sobs. She couldn’t bear the hurt of Peter leaving her, of her not being good enough, not again.

The door to the bathroom opens slowly, revealing a very worried Peter.

“Peter?” she asks, in confusion when he sits down next to her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, rubbing her back gently. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I just…you and Felicia…and I thought, you know, that it was over,” she explained, between her tears.

Peter said nothing. His jaw clenched a little, and his eyes softened, but nothing came out of him.

She swallowed harshly, “I understand, if you don’t want to-“

“Hey, listen to me,” he pulls her in for a hug. “I’m never going to hurt you, or leave you, okay? I can’t bring myself to do it because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I don’t want to lose you, okay? I-I hate that Harry’s messed you up like this, but I’m not Harry, and I’ll never leave you. I-It doesn’t make any sense, but-“

“You love me?” she asked, her voice, quiet and hopeful.

Peter pulled away slightly, “I have always loved you, and I’m never gonna stop loving you. Ever.”

Michelle kissed him with full force, grabbing onto the curls on the back of his head for dear life. When she pulled away, she bit her lip, happy tears in her eyes as she whispered, “I love you too.”

Peter chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her torso, tugging her petite frame closer to his broad chest, “God, I love you.” 


End file.
